Saving ShadeClan
by Featherleap
Summary: Shadeflower is turned into a human. Even through this she must save ShadeClan how far will her loyalty extend? One-shot for RainClan.


Saving ShadeClan

_Running running I must keep running!_ Shadeflower thought while running wildly from a ferocious twoleg.I must run even quicker if I am going to survive. Twolegs were chasing after her, trying to catch her in a box that was filled with mouse fur. It was really tempting to stop running and take the soft fur, but Shadeflower knew better than that. She ran for dear life hoping the twolegs would tire out and leave her alone. Then a glowing purple field ran in front of Shadeflower and she could tell it would go on for longer than she could walk more the less run. She waited there panting and hoping that her dark fur would camouflage her. When the twolegs arrived they scooped Shadeflower up and stuffed her in the mouse-fur cage.

~ time change! ~

A large rocky dome dropped over Shadeflower made of a material that she could not scratch or make a dent in. A large black rope was connected to the dome powering it and making it glow and eerie gold color. Suddenly a spark of electricity dropped on me and one moment before I blacked out, I saw my fur falling off in weird patterns all over my body.

~another time change!~

_Weather forecast, where is the weather forecast on this thing?_ Shade thought. She was still getting used to being a human. She also changed her name when she became a human and had to stop calling humans twolegs. The large box known as a TV was not cooperating with her want to get to the Weather Channel. Finally after about twenty more pushes of the button the Weather Channel came on.

"In about a week we will be expecting hurricane Vena. It is expected to hit around the Sandy Coast in Withersfield, Canada. Expect 10" of water," The forecast woman announced. "We urge everyone to evacuate the area."

_Great StarClan, that is where ShadeClan is… maybe,_ Shade took off running towards ShadeClan territory. The purple field came into view and she touched it with her hand. It rippled and allowed a small hole where her hand was. She rammed into the force field and she grew smaller and smaller. Fur started to appear on her skin, reliving Shade. _Now I can call myself Shadeflower again._ Now that all her fur was back, something strange happened. A small chain with a cat on it appeared under her fur. It felt warm against Shadeflower's paw.

A strange thought appeared in her head saying, _if you take this off you will become a human again. You will not receive a second chance._ Shadeflower started padding towards a large gap in between two rocks. She glanced at her neck to make sure the charm was hidden. It only left a small patch of white on her fur. She also had a spot on her head shaped like a star on her head that wasn't there before. She kept walking to the heart of the forest. Soon quiet voices could be heard from behind some brambles. I quickened my pace. Large storm clouds were gathering in the distance.

_StarClan help us,_ Shadeflower thought. She quickened her pace hoping to get there faster. She burst into an opening, and several ShadeClan cats started staring at her. "Cats of ShadeClan please listen. A huge storm is coming our way and we need to move. If we don't several will drown and die. It will be several tail-lengths deep so we must move!" I yowled.

"How can we trust you? You just burst into our camp like it was all part of a reenactment and started yowling random words," Tigerreach challenged like I knew he would.

"Wait a moment," a small she-cat no bigger than the oldest apprentice walked forward and sniffed me. I recognized her, but I didn't remember who she was. Then it hit me like a stone. "Shadeflower is that you?"

"It is Silverwhisper! I missed you so much," I mewed gratefully.

"See we should trust her. She came back _and_ she has the mark of StarClan on her head," Silverwhisper yowled. _Oh yeah this is the mark of StarClan; I forgot._

"How do we know she is Shadeflower? She could be an imposter for all we know," Tigerreach challenged again. "We should give her a question that only ShadeClan and the real Shadeflower know. How about this: How many pieces of prey did you catch when you went on your hunting assessment for becoming a warrior?"

"Easy, I caught three mice, two voles, four birds, and a mouthful of fish."

Tigerreach stood jaws open staring at me while the other cats straightened up and wait for my orders. "Hailtail, Dapplewing, Quailfur, and Tigerreach go carry the kits. Silverwhisper, Roaringpaw, Berryear, Volepelt, and Snowdrop support the elders that need help. Everyone else go gather fresh-kill and put it in leafs to carry. When you are done with that gather by the entrance and get ready to leave."

Everyone listened and surprisingly stubborn old Dawnstar did too. When everyone was pacing in place at the camp entrance, I announced it was time to leave. I took off with everyone not too far behind. We reached the ocean and rain starting pouring. We continued running and reached a dock just as soon as the boat was about to leave. We jumped on it and luckily led everyone downstairs. No human noticed and we were safe for the trip. We survived and my love for ShadeClan did too.


End file.
